


Don't fade away

by Nixy_x



Series: Path to salvation. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BAMF Lydia Martin, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Issues, Feels, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Stalker Derek, Stiles Is Seventeen, Supportive Scott, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixy_x/pseuds/Nixy_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't take it any more!</p><p>Derek's at war with himself, he keeps pushing him away but in true Stiles fashion he never listens.</p><p>A weak moment gives him release.</p><p>Then the real torture begins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
Have you ever had that feeling when you're not sure if you're awake or asleep, well that was what Stiles was feeling now, he couldn't shake that feeling that something was not quite right.

  
It felt like he was still running, running as fast as his feet could take him, but never gaining an inch. Someone was chasing him, drawing in closer as Stiles struggled to pull oxygen into his burning lungs.

  
Stiles could hear the growling, mingling with the sound of scratching glass.... Glass?

  
How could there be glass in the woods? This conflicting thought drew Stiles away from the forest, his brain straining to make the connection. The creaking of wood under too much weight, then the cool breeze as it ruffled the sheets pooled around his waist.

  
It felt like someone was watching him, a cold shiver flashed down his spine, but was that the last dredges of the dream wearing off or was there really someone in his room.  
Panic surged through him, but he couldn't bring himself to turn and look, if he closed his eyes tight enough, then surely it would just go away. He felt more than heard the words that were whispered in his ear.

  
'Wake up Stiles'

  
The voice was quiet and deceptively close, but instinct told him that whoever this person was, he wasn't next to him.  
'It's just a dream, It's just a dream......' he whispered over and over, begging his words to be real. He couldn't stop himself burrowing his face deeper into the pillow, trying in vain to get himself as far away from this stranger as he could.

  
When Stiles felt something warm press against the back of his neck, his whole body stiffened, his fight or flight mode activated.

  
'It's not a dream Stiles'

  
Stiles tried to swallow the panic that was threatening to overtake him, he had to move, had to get away. But the hand that held him was too strong, he couldn't move his neck, not even an inch. His arms flailed around him trying to push up and away from the threat, when he heard the growl in his ear, low and husky, Stiles knew this night was far from over.

  
****

To be continued 


	2. When IT happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One weak moment leads to instant regret. So Derek does what he does best. He pushes Stiles away

3 Weeks earlier

Derek had always had a super sensitive nose when it came to smelling emotions. Yes.. it does sound as creepy as it is, and more often than not he wished that he couldn't. The over ripe smell of jealousy, the hot rolling waves of anger were definitely something he could live without, but the one thing he won't give up is the sweet musky scent that a certain jittery teenage boy gives off when he's around him.

Stiles has never been able to sit still, he constantly has to be moving, his leg bouncing up and down, hands fiddling with the strings on his hoodie. A bottle of nervous energy with only one outlet... talking.

Derek notices every little thing he does, he watches as Stiles' eyes go wide when he can't hold back his train of thought. He knows every single time that Stiles has stroked himself to oblivion in his bathroom, no longer caring that every werewolf in the town can hear him and smell him for that fact, Derek thinks that Scott pretends not to notice anymore, he's still far too wrapped up in Allison to even see past her.

But Derek notices, he always does, and all this ever achieves is making him even more angry. He can feel his cheeks flush everytime Stiles looks his way. He doesn't want to notice the chocolate freckles on Stiles' face or the ridiculously tight jeans he likes to wear, he doesn't want to feel anything for him. He doesn't want to any of it.

Derek sits at his desk feigning interest in whatever book he's pretending to read, trying as hard as he can to take the words in, reading the same page over and over, darting glances over at Scott and Stiles as they wrestle on his couch. When Scott pins Stiles' hands above his head and presses his body into the couch, Derek can barely hold back the groan that threatens to escape, as images of himself and Stiles flood through his head. Derek pinning Stiles down, his body pressing Stiles' into the couch, watching the younger boys eyes darken with desire that's only for him. Hearing his heart pick up pace as he traces one finger along his jawline.

The moment he has to shift to realive the aching tighness in his groin, is the moment he knows it's too late. He hears Scotts long intake of breath, knowing that the other Werewolf can smell the scent of lust in the air.

Scott heaves himself off of Stiles with the intention of straightening his clothes, but gives Derek a sly little smirk. Derek can hear the words Scott whispers knowing full well that Stiles can't hear him.

'I think someone's jealous'

When Scott leaves for work he expects..... no hopes, with everything he has that Stiles will go with him. But life is not that kind, Stiles doesn't move an inch, he curls his legs under him and continues to flick through the bestiary like he has all the time in the world. He never stops talking, one question after another, flowing freely as he gets more absorbed in his research.

'Have you ever met a vampire before?.... No I don't think you have..... but then again would you know.... can you smell them.... of course you can but I guess it's just another scent..... but if you haven't met one then you wouldn't know what they smelt like....'

'Stiles' Derek warns through gritted teeth. He both loved and hated the way Stiles was so enthusiastic about everything.

Derek gets up and moves around the back of the other couch, needing something harder to grip onto.

Stiles doesn't even hear him, to far gone already 'I wonder what would happen if you bit a Vampire?... Would he die?... Nah I bet he's turn into some freaky Vamp/Wolf hybrid.... that would be awesome!!!'

'STILES..... give it a rest!' Derek shouts, claws digging deep into the leather of the couch. His hands shake from the exertion of holding himself back.

'Dude... calm down I was only curious' Stiles says, trying to calm the angry alpha.

Derek can feel the last thin shreds of his sanity slipping away from him, he can't keep doing this, he can feel every thump of Stiles' heart beat, steady, content, totally happy with himself and where he is, and practically taste the disappointment in his mouth as Stiles' heart beat speeds up in fear. Stiles doesn't realise that his unique scent is seeping into everything that Derek owns. So being Derek he does what he always does, he broods, he threatens, he pushes until he makes Stiles leave, using anything to get Stiles as far away from him as possible.

'Don't you have someone else you can annoy?' Derek asks, trying hard not to get to angry, but in true Stiles fashion, it was all in vain.

'Nope, you're the lucky one today'

'Stiles take the hint.....' Derek knows he has to hurt Stiles or he'll never leave.

'Ok.... I'll stop talking' Stiles said, clearly hurt but not quite enough.

'Stiles.... I don't want you here. I only put up with you because you're Scotts friend and he can never get rid of you!'

Derek watches as Stiles lip starts to tremble and he hates himself, pure hate. He knows he can never have Stiles, he'd only be putting him in danger.

'Derek... I'm.. I'm sorry.....' Stiles stutters.

Derek marches towards the door swinging it open to show how serious he is. Stiles flies up from the couch nearly falling as he rushes to get away from Derek, with the only evidence left being the smell of sadness, rejection and... pain.

The moment the door slams, Derek's releases his breathe on an agonising growl and drops to the floor, barely able to contain his wolf that demands he chases and claims his mate. He rakes in deep shuddering breathes, digging his claws into the hard oak floor as he tries not to cry.

****

Stiles couldn't race down the stairs any faster if he tried, what was he doing that was so wrong? Why did Derek hate him so much? He couldn't stop the questions from rushing through his head or the tears that now fell down his cheeks. Stiles knew he couldn't drive like this, but there was no way he was going to let anyone else see him like this, it would be too obvious. He digs his hand into his jeans searching for his keys. Letting out a groan as he realises that he's left his hoodie in Derek's house, keys and phone included. He seriously considers just walking home, but he can't live without his Jeep or his phone. Stiles bangs his head against the door of his Jeep, Once... Twice... Three times before he pushes off and runs up the stairs.

He's already babbling out strings of nonsense as he pushes the door open.

'Look I know you told me to leave, and I'm seriously all over that....It's just I left my keys and I can't get home.....' Stiles stutters to a stop as he looks down to see Derek's head bowed and deep wolf claw marks raked through the floor.

'Oh my god Derek? You ok?' Stiles reaches out his hand to poke the top of Derek's head, stopping only inches away as Derek's head snaps up and he pins Stiles with bright red eyes.

'GET...OUT...NOW!!' Derek all but shouts.

Stiles can feel the floor shake under the power of Derek's voice. He watches as Derek pushes back onto his heels, clenching and unclenching his fists as he struggles to pull his wolf back.

Stiles swallows, trying to push his fear down. He really doesn't want to lose any body parts today.

'Look I'm....' Before Stiles can even blink, he's pressed up hard against the door with a seriously pissed of Derek merely inches from his face, He can't help the very unmanly yelp that escapes from his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut, ready to take Derek's wrath. But it never comes, with his eyes tightly shut, his other senses take over, he can hear Derek's deep panting and the long drawn in breath as Derek takes a deep smell of Stiles, his nose running along Stiles' jaw line and down to the hollow at the base of his throat.Derek's tongue darts out to taste that little patch of flushed skin that sits over the top of his fluttering pulse.

Stiles doesn't know what to do, did he hit his head and black out? Is this all a dream? With his hands pinned down at his sides he risks a quick pinch to his leg. Yes that hurt, it can't be a dream. Stiles knows it's real but he still can't accept it. He can't believe that Derek is rubbing his face against Stiles' neck almost like he's....... scenting him.

  
*

  
Derek can't help himself, he can't stop. He can barely control himself as he presses his body flush up against Stiles, Chest to chest, hearing the moan that catches in Stiles' throat when he licks that pulse point, he can hear Stiles' heart race, he can smell that sweet musky scent, and he revels in it. Derek starts rubbing his face up against Stiles' neck, rubbing his scent all over him. 'Mine..Mine..Mine'

  
Derek finally manages to pull his head back, shuddering at the whimper Stiles makes from the loss. He growls deep in his throat, but it's not from anger, it hunger. Primal, full of heat and want. His wolf is pacing, demanding that Derek takes action and with one last prayer to god...... he gives in.

  
*

  
Stiles can hardly believe whats happening, he knows his cock is rock hard and pressing against the fly of his jeans, but he doesn't care. He's wanted this for so long, just wanted Derek to notice him as more than the tag along, the annoying fragile human that he's had to save one to many times, he wants him to care at least to the point of not threatening to kill him every single day.

  
He can recall countless times when he's had to sneak to the bathroom to get himself off after watching Derek train with Scott, noticing the way Derek's skin flushes from exhursion, the way his skin pulls tight over the amazingly hard muscles that sculpt his back. He aches to lick that sweet little spot at the base of his neck right where his tattoo starts, wondering if he tastes as good as Stiles dreams. These thoughts have sent him running from the room worrying that he won't be able to hide the smell of his arousal.

  
Stiles doesn't try to hold back the hiss that escapes his mouth when Derek thrusts his hips directly into his cock. The hard rod of Dereks arousal pressing tightly up against his own. Stiles watches as Derek's nose flairs and knows that Derek can smell how turned he is, but he's long past the point of caring.

  
Derek starts nipping along his jaw line, trailing open-mouthed kisses all the way to the corner of his mouth, his hand gripping Stiles' hips with bruising force, only hesitating before he takes that last step. Stiles doesn't let him linger, worried that if he waits to long that Derek will change his mind, shaking from the intense throbbing in his cock, he turns his head that tiny fraction and captures Derek's lips in his first ever kiss, a clashing of teeth and tongues as they both duel for control, Derek's tongue slips into Stiles' mouth tracing along his teeth, learning every line and taste, every single movement that makes Stiles moan, Derek's hips rut ruthlessly up against Stiles', hot pre cum aiding in the tug and pull against his jeans.

  
Derek knew it wouldn't be long. He could tell by the hitch in Stiles' breath that he was close too, chasing their orgasms as they continue to ravish each others mouths, Stiles' hands wind around Derek's neck clinging for dear life, he never wants this to end, but knows he won't last. He feels the prick of claws as he rips through Stiles' top, desperate to be skin to skin to feel their hot sweat slick bodies rubbing up against each other.

  
Stiles is in heaven, wallowing in the pleasure/pain feeling of being crushed against the door that only heightens it all. He wouldn't change a thing. Stiles grabs for the hem of Derek's top, his shaking hands making hard work of the simple task of bareing Derek's body. With a deep growl Derek rips his own shirt away, scratching his own skin in the process. Stiles can feel the trickle of blood before the skin starts to knit together under his fingers. He pauses to let himself breathe as Derek sucks wet bruises down Stiles' neck, the unmistakable claiming marks.

  
Derek continues his relentless assault down Stiles' body, dropping to his knees as he licks every indentation and grove, feeling Stiles' legs shake with the effort to hold himself up. Derek can see how close Stiles is, a dark wet patch staining the front of his jeans as pre cum leaks from the tip of his hard cock. He pauses to look up at Stiles, hands shaking as he slides his fingers into the waist band of Stiles' jeans. He has never felt so nervous in his life, he knows that with one wrong move he could rip Stiles apart.

  
With a sharp tug both his jeans and boxers are around his ankles. His senses assaulted with the amazing mouth-watering smell that is all stiles.

  
Stiles' cock is beautiful, not at all what he was expecting from the tall, slightly too thin 17-year-old. It's proud as it stands out from a neatly trimmed patch of dark hair. Long and thick, nearly 8 inches in length. Derek's mouth waters at the sight of a pearly bead of pre cum glistening on the end of Stiles' cock, his tongue flicks out to take the first taste, almost coming in his pants as the salty burst of flavour hits his tongue.

  
He takes Stiles cock in his hand as he slowly licks his way from base to tip, Stiles hips jerk froward as a long drawn out moan cuts through the air, needing no further encouragement Derek sucks the tip of Stiles cock into his mouth, sinking all the way down until he hits the back of his throat, Stiles screams and grabs the back of Derek's head, not holding him in place but enjoying the feel of Derek bobbing up and down on his cock, feeling Derek's tongue lick along the underside as he draws out to play with the head, rubbing the weeping slit over his face and then dipping his head down to suck on his balls, first one then the other and finally both together, he feels Stiles' cock pulse and throb in his hand as he mutters and sobs Derek's name.

  
'God Derek.....please.....I need to..... I need.....'

  
'What do you need? Tell me' Derek whispers as he rubs Stiles' wet cock along his bottom lip.

  
'Fuck....' Stiles doesn't know whether to beg or scream, the delicious friction of Derek's stubble along his sensitive cock send jolts of pleasure surging trough him to his very core, that one place he desperately wants Derek to feel.

  
'I need you... on me, in me, want you so bad' Stiles keeps panting, it takes all his control not to buck in Dereks mouth and fuck his face.

  
'Show me how much you want me' Derek moans in a husky promise.

  
Derek was desperate to know how much Stiles wanted this too, worried that he was only caught up in the moment. Years of being used only for his body or what they could get out of him, insecurity boiling up inside him.

When Stiles' fingers grip the back of his head and pull him down roughly to the hilt on his cock, shooting hot spurts of cum directly down his throat, Derek can't stop the orgasm that's ripped from him, he hasn't even touched his cock once, just feeling and tasteing Stiles on his tongue is more than enough.  
Stiles cries out from the force of his orgasm, having never cum so hard in his life that he can barely stand up.

His knees give way as he slides down the door to the floor, half resting on Dereks lap. Stiles can feel the moment Derek withdraws and feels the loss tug at his heart.

  
'You need to go' Dereks voice is flat, void of all emotion. Stiles winces like hes been slapped but manages to pull himself to a stand, dragging up his pants and boxes as the first heat of embarassment warms his face.

  
'I'll just um.... get my things...'

  
Derek doesn't move, he only closes his eyes, because he knows if he sees the wounded look of rejection on Stiles face that he'll never let him go, and he must, for Stiles' own sake. The smell of tears fill the air and Derek dies just that little bit more inside as Stiles slips out the door and into the night.

  
To be continued

 

 


	3. Secrets and Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a proposition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay but here's a quick update. Happy reading : )

What the hell just happened??

Stiles flops himself heavily down onto his bed with only a towel around his waist. Who the hell does Derek think he is? He can't stop the tears as they flow over his cheeks, he's fed up of crying, all he's done since he left Derek's is cry.

He can't help the self loathing thoughts that run through his head. Was I not good enough? Am I too thin? Stiles looks down at his body taking in the red raw skin where he scrubbed himself to hard in the shower, the flat plane of his stomach, the small rise of his pecs, the scattering of chocolate moles. 

Maybe he thinks I'm just a kid, I don't deserve him anyway, he's like a Greek god, chiselled abs, hard toned muscles, that mouth watering v that leads to that secret place.

He won't do it any more, he's not going to let Derek keep pushing him around. Stiles rolls of his bed and reaches into the back of his closet for the hidden bag of mountain ash. Lets see you get past this you fucker.

***

Stiles makes it two whole weeks before Scott finally breaks him, two weeks of awkward looks and un-answerable questions, painful reminders of that humiliating day.

After leaving the Hale house Stiles had scrubbed his skin red raw, used up a brand new bottle of shower gel and all the hot water trying to get the smell, the memory of Derek off his skin. he couldn't risk any of the others smelling Derek on him. Every night he sets the ring of ash round his house. Let Derek suffer, now he'll know how I feel.

Simply the thought of what happened hurts even now, too many nights he'd cried himself to sleep. Why did this happen, he was quite happy loving Derek from afar, watching the way he moved, the way he fought, watched how his muscles rippled when the weres were training, these images fuelled his midnight fantasies. He'd become rather good at hiding his feelings for the sourwolf, no one had any idea, he's never spoke of it, not to anyone, not even Scott. This was his burden to carry alone. So he buried it deep, withdrew into himself and just plastered on a fake smile, keep busy that's all he had to do, well keep busy and avoid Scott as much as possible, Scott knew him too well, he couldn't keep it up in front of him. 

Derek was texting him nearly 3 times a day. It was exhausting, first it was just a scolding for missing the pack meeting two days after IT happened, then it got harsher, demands to do more research, messages asking why he was ignoring him, not once asking if Stiles was ok or talking about IT. So Stiles ignored it, every last one, deleting each as they came in, if Derek was going to be an asshole and ignore what happened then Stiles was going to ignore him, let Derek bitch all he wants. He could hide it all.

The bruises however were not so easy to hide, finger shaped marks on his hips and neck. There is no way he can hide these, it's not like he has a sister.... or mother to steal make-up from. All the guys in the locker would see them, he could see the smirks and funny looks in his head, could imagine what they'd all whisper. The gossip would be around school before he could even shower, and still that wouldn't even be the worse bit... it would be Scott.

He knew Scott wouldn't give up before he got an answer out of Stiles, and honest answer, because damn werewolves for their stupid heightened senses, and their stupid ability to hear when someone's lying.

So he made every excuse in the book. Any that he could get away with, even going as far as making these lies true so he could get away. Arranging dinners with his dad so he'd have to leave right away, promising Lydia that he would go shopping with her right after school. Helping Allison research better materials to make her arrow heads with.

He made it two weeks. Then he was cornered.

He was walking to his Jeep after chem has rang out, twiddling his keys round his fingers as he hopped in the drivers seat. 

Stiles denies shrieking like a woman when Scott burst through the other door, he really does, it was more a manly surprised yelp, he's sure it was.

'We need to talk....' Scott demanded jumping into Stiles' passenger seat.

'Errr dude I have to go meet my dad....'

'No you don't I just spoke to him, said you were gonna be a bit late' 

'What!... Why?' Stiles felt his heart rate spike.

'Well 1. You've been avoiding me' Scott started to count off on his fingers. '2. You've been ignoring Derek as well, he's sent like 20 messages the last two weeks.....'

'Actually its 26...' Stiles completely face palmed himself, ok hole just keep getting bigger. 

'See...that's exactly what I mean.. .He's been moping, more grunty than usual, I think his eyebrows have actally fussed into a V and I caught him talking to himself, muttering shit about how it wasn't his fault? What's going on Stiles and what's with the whole shopping thing? You hate shopping...' Scott was doing his best Stiles impressing, all flailing limbs and hand gestures.

'Scott please just... drop it ok. It's a long story and quite frankly I really don't wanna talk about it. Seriously dude, on a scale of 1 - 10 is like 100 and I'm pretty sure you'd vomit all over my baby and I'm not having that. And what happened to that thing called privacy, I'm feeling rather cramped right now...'

'Stiles.... you're my best friend ok, my brother. When did it get to the point that you couldn't tell me things?'

Jesus Stiles felt like a jackass. Scott was giving him his biggest puppy dog eyes and it was physically starting to hurt. His body rejected any and all thoughts of hurting Scott, and he knew that keeping secrets from him was doing exactly that.

Right now he wished his morels would just fuck right off.

'OK.. OK.. I give in.. just please stop with the eyes, you know what that shit does to me' Scott's smile was blinding and Stiles tried to give his best (god if you weren't my friend I'd hate you so much right now) look.

Stiles gripped the steering wheel tight while he searched the car park. 'OK you do realise that I'm gonna have to invoke the brother pact, what I'm about to say to you is highly classified and will not leave this car, failure to keep this secret will result in all of your Allison pictures being removed and burned... as agreed.'

Scott's look turned serious. 'You wouldn't do that...'

Stiles' grin was pure evil, Satan himself would be proud and then ask for lessons. 'Oh but I would Scott...'

***

It took longer to explain than Stiles though, since he had to keep stopping because Scott was turning seriously green, like wicked witch green. Stiles couldn't even see thee line of TMI anymore, it was that far behind them.

'So let me get this straight...' Scott started. 'After I left you at Derek's, which BTW he was completely jealous of us wrestling. He then proceeded to suck you off to within and inch of your life and then have a massive freak out as only Derek can when faced with an awkward situation and chucked you out? Am I right so far?' Stiles simply nodded to continue. 'Then even more unlike Derek started message stalking you and probably actual stalking you because you were neither talking to him or coming to meetings? Which you completely ignored because you like him.. as in really like him'

Stiles scrunched his nose in thought. 'Yep that's about right... more or less'

Scott's frown was so achingly familiar to Derek's that Stiles actually winced. 'So what's the problem then, Derek obviously wants you around, or he wouldn't have kept texting... god I didn't even know that Derek COULD text.'

'Well..' Stiles started. 'It's not so much the amount he's text, to what the text contain exactly... there has been no apology, no mention of what happened, if anything he's being even worse that he was before. And I can't... I can't just pretend it didn't happen, It's killing me that I can't be with him as we should be. I mean come on you've even said so yourself he was jealous of you. I just can't be around him right now and have him completely ignore it, it would just kill me...'

Scott was quite for a few minutes while Stiles calmed his raging heart, he'd done everything he could these last few weeks to keep his mind clear, the house was spotless, there were muffins and cookies everywhere, he'd organised his comics and DVDs and then rearranged them again, he'd even started gardening, Jesus is this his life. 

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin when Scott spoke up again. 'I have an idea... It's a little crazy so just listen before you say anything Ok... good. The whole problem here isn't what happened, cos even though the thought of you two makes me wanna chuck. I am happy for you dude, I want you to be happy, and if that means rubbing you all up in Derek's face then so be it.'

Stiles mouth open and closed, then open and closed again, how the hell was this gonna solve anything, Derek hates Stiles, he can barely tolerate him on a good day. Stiles remembers asking Derek once what his favourite colour was, and it took nearly 4 months, 7 epic pranks, endless annoying texts, midnight drum visits and refusing to cook any food for him before Derek finally spilled, and oh Derek's favourite colour is red... Stiles more expected black... black like Derek's soul.

Stiles was brought back out of his daydream when Scott snapped open his phone. 'Ah just the girl I need... are you free tomorrow... good... you're talking Stiles shopping..' 

Stiles half jumped over the middle of his Jeep trying to get Scott's phone, DAMN werewolves!! 'Yeah he needs to look hot... like enough to distract a certain stubborn Alpha hot... throw in a few tips on how to tease and I swear I'll do anything you want... no not that... OK fine deal.'

Didn't someone say struggling was futile or was it resisting? Stiles was simply no match for the werewolf, when was he ever, and he in no way like how this conversation was going, what the hell has Scott just promised, when Stiles gave up he felt like a rag doll, he had once leg stuck between the front seats, the other twisted under the wheel and the rest well it was just embarrassing.

Scott snapped the phone shut and swung round to face Stiles who was currently wedged between his arm and the roof. 'Before you say anything, I didn't break the pact, since I never told her anything and Stiles... I really think I know how to help you' Scotts expression turned almost sad. 'I know I haven't been around as much lately, I don't pay you enough attention and I had no idea you liked Derek, I have been a shitty best friend and I'm going to make up for it starting now... by the time were finished you'll have Derek right where you want him.'

Stiles gulped, but he could suppress the giddy light headed feeling that fluttered in his belly, was he finally gonna get the guy...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love hearing what you think and any ideas you guys have, I've just been so absorbed in all the other great work on here that I got sidetracked, Sorry again : )
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon x


	4. Beg and moan.

Derek slips one lube slick finger into Stiles' twitching hole, mesmerised by the way that it sucks his finger in. Derek watches as shivers ripple down his spine, the hot slick sheen of sweat that covers Stiles' body. Moans echo through the room and Derek doesn't know whether they're his or Stiles.

'More Derek... please more...' Stiles sobs into his arm, Derek draws in a deep lungful of scent, tasting the sweet sticky smell of apples and vanilla, the smell that is so completely Stiles that he could follow it anywhere. Derek crooks his finger brushing around Stiles' sweet spot but never touching, he wants to watch his mate come undone, watch him fall apart under his fingers, his alone.

'Tell me what you want....' Derek lets a hint of the alpha bleed into his voice, he knows exactly how this effects Stiles and he uses every word to his advantage.

He wants to bend Stiles over, fuck into his tight warm heat until he shoots load after load of hot sticky come into the sweet boys arse. He wants to mark, to claim, to show everyone exactly who Stiles belonged to. He wants to bite that oh so tender spot at the base of his throat, worry a dark bruise into the skin over his collar bone, make a necklace of them around his pale neck. Derek had never wanted anyone this much in his life.

Stiles low moan draws Derek back to the beautiful image in front of him. 'Derek please..... I-I need you.... please...' Stiles' yelp brings a satisfied smirk to Derek's lips when he brings his hand down to connect with Stiles' perfect bubble butt. A bright pink hand shaped mark blooming of the fair skin. Stiles rocks back on his knees desperately trying to get more of Derek inside him. Derek's withdraws his finger and gives his hole a quick flick making Stiles hiss at the sensation.

'I said... tell me what you want...' Derek used both of his hands to spread his cheeks wide.

Stiles shuddered, his eyes falling closed as Derek's hot breath warmed his neck and sent chills down his spine.

'You smell…' Derek huffed a sigh. 'Absolutely fucking delicious!' He let the pad of his thumb rub over Stiles' red puffy hole.

Stiles cursed silently under his breath. His cock was impossibly hard and leaking pre cum onto his stomach and really, all he wanted Derek to do was touch him, he was too far gone to even form a proper sentence. There was so much Derek wanted to do to Stiles, even if they had the rest of their lives there would never be enough time.

'I'm gonna fuck you raw, you know, because I know you can take it. Take every inch of my cock in one hard shove. I'm gonna take you and fuck your sweet little ass so hard that you think you're gonna die from the sheer pleasure of it all, I'm going to split you open, watch my cock disappear inside of you, fuck you hard and quick then use my come to slick my fist up and fuck you with it.' Derek said, his voice low in Stiles' ear.

'I. Hate. You.' Stiles ground out.

'Oh no you don't, you love it.... that's why you let me use you like a little slut, why you beg and moan like a whore, fucking yourself down on my cock, pleasing me in every way you can. You love every fucking second.'

'No I don't... you're wrong...' Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, the humiliation making his cock throb and grow even harder.

Derek withdrew his hands and sat back on the bed, stroking his cock with a lazily as he watched Stiles squirm in embarrassment. 

'If you don't like it then leave....' He let the option hang in the air, felt it grow thin and fly away with every second that Stiles hesitated. He knew full well that Stiles wouldn't leave, Derek knew Stiles' shameful secret, that he loved the humiliation, loved being marked up with Derek's bites and come, loved taking every inch of Derek whether its was his his tongue, cock, or fist.

Stiles whimpered and shuffled towards Derek, straddling his thighs and lining up Derek's cock to his tight hole.

Derek lived for moments like this, these little moments where Stiles would show full submission, giving al of himself over to Derek, using his body to please him in any way that he could. And EVERY SINGLE TIME Stiles would come so hard that he'd be left broken. 

Faster than Stiles could even see Derek had his wrists pinned behind his back and was impaling Stiles down on he cock, Stiles let loose a scream as he was filled to the brim, biting down hard on his lip and breaking the skin, Derek captured that lip between his on and suck down every moan and cry. 

Derek fucked into his boy relentlessly, never giving and inch, pounding into his sweet spot, he was going to come hard and fast and do exactly as he promised, he wanted to feel Stiles come around his cock, feel the tight muscles squeeze and milk him.

'Say Stiles.... say it' Derek panted as he pressed his forehead to Stiles' and locked eyes with his beautiful lover.

'I-I don't kno-' Derek grunted and picked up the pace, his hips a blur of supernatural speed.

'Yes you do... say it....please.' the last word was a desperate plea and it must have broke something in Stiles because on a rush of emotion and tears he said exactly what Derek needed to hear.  
'Ahh I-I love you Derek.... please... please don't leave... use me how you want just.... ahh fuck.... just stay with me'

Derek woke, gasping, kicking the blankets off the bed in a flurry as his cock spammed hot jets of come onto his stomach. He is reaching for his phone before he can even think about. His fingers typing the number and pressing call on their own accord. What the fuck is he doing, what had he done, he could have all of that if he got his grumpy fucking head out of his grumpy arse he would be having it right now, he listens as the call goes through to voice mail.

Tomorrow.... tomorrow he would get him back. He is shaking as he stares absently-mindedly at the wall. Tomorrow.


	5. Why Oh why

Ok how was this his life?

Derek rubbed his tired eyes as he paced back and forth in front of the barrier of ash. This is so not fair.

For 3 days Derek had been trying to talk to Stiles, Why oh why did he think these few day would be different from the last two weeks. Derek must have send 100 texts, asking for help with research, wanting to know why he was avoiding pack meeting, each and every text had gone unanswered.

Derek was now more determined than ever after the other nights rather erotic dream.

He'd watched as Stiles had gone out with everyone but him. He'd gone to the mall with Lydia, laughing and joking as she clung to his arm, getting bags full of new clothes, tight shirts, even tighter jeans, new underwear, who the he'll was he buying all this for. Was he already seeing someone else. Jealousy and rage burned through him, Stiles was his!

His wolf was pacing back and forth, whimpering and begging to be released so he could chase and claim his mate. 

Derek watched from behind a potted fern as Stiles shared his ice cream with Lydia, head thrown back and care free as his laugh echoed off the wall. No fucking way.

Derek felt sticky warmth drip down his palm and he realised how close he'd got to wolfing out, he pulled his phone out of his pocked as he pulled in lungfuls of calming breaths. Dialling Stiles number he watch as Stiles checked the screen of his phone and disconnect the call. 

The noise Derek made could only be described as pathetic, this was his mate, the one and only person that Derek was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Wait hold up! Mate?? When in hell had that come from, the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, making his chest clutch and hurt, Stiles was his mate? STILES WAS HIS MATE!

Determination like never before shot through Derek, he would get Stiles back.

***

That plan was slowly going down the fucking drain. Derek lets his head rest against the wheel of the Camaro as he watched Stiles walk into a restaurant with Isaac. 

What the actual fuck, are Stiles and Isaac dating. Isaac held the door as he ushered Stiles inside, the look of pure fondness on his face made Derek's blood boil, no one should look at him like that but me. Derek studied the exterior of the restaurant, it was classy, expensive classy, the kind where you had to wear shirts and dress shoes just to get in. He looked up at the sun sitting high in the sky and checked his watch 2.48pm the restaurant wasn't even open.

'What the hell is going on' He said to himself. 'oh great I'm talking to myself....I'm still doing it... Oh my god' Derek face palmed himself and a little huff of laughter escaped him. He was going bat shit crazy.

He looked down at his phone for the 5th time in as many minutes, hoping, praying for a text from Stiles explaining all this, hell just saying anything.

But nothing.

All attempts to get Stiles to talk to him had failed, Stiles never let himself be in a position where he was alone with Derek, he kept the barrier of ash up every night. Refused to answer his calls, sent all the gifts back. Yes there had been gifts, Derek had sent flowers, chocolates, Xbox games, Old mythology tomes, relics, anything and everything he knew Stiles liked, he even went as far as to track down a rare mint condition Batman comic.

Which came back unopened like all the others, Scott and Isaac kept sending him knowing looks at each meeting, pitying glances.

Half way through the meeting that evening Derek had had enough. 'Right this is ridiculous... how come Stiles will see you but not me?'

Scott stood to his full high crossing his arms over his chest. 'Hmmmm I wonder why....'

Derek sighed and hung his head. 'Look I've tried ok, I've sent him gifts, I've asked him to help with research, he won't answer my calls.'

Scott shook his head. 'Do you honestly think that's what Stiles wants.... he doesn't want hundreds of gifts, he wants to feel wanted, what you did dude was fucking wrong ok, what has Stiles ever done to you?'

Derek opened his mouth to protest, to defend himself but Scott beat him to it.

'Look Derek I knew you were jealous that day, I could smell it on you, and I honestly though that you were gonna man up and make a move, I just didn't think it would be that kind of move, you really hurt Stiles and I mean really hurt ok, and he doesn't hurt easy.'

Derek winced in pain as the reminder of that day flashed through his head, how he used Stiles just to get off, how he hurt him, then threw him away because he was frustrated with those feelings, he doesn't like not being in control and whenever Stiles was around he lost that control. If he'd only known what he knew now, that Stiles was his mate, then it would have been different.

Mates were a different ball game all together, he could be exactly who he was with Stiles, and Stiles would love all of him, every single part, both sides, him and his wolf, both of them together.

'Scott.... I know I hurt Stiles but I was angry and confused, I didn't like you all over him, you two are so easy around each other, and he's just... not... with me. I know that doesn't excuse what I did but I didn't mean for that to happen, Stiles came back at the worst time, when my wolf was so close to the surface and I snapped and just took what I wanted, then hated myself after. Stiles is really better off without me.'

Scott and Isaac stood with mouths gaping. 'Dude I think that's the most you've ever said.'

Derek let lose a huff of laughter. 'That's all you got out of that?'

To Derek's surprise Scott was smarter than he looked. 'Stiles is not better off without you. He really likes you and has been miserable these past few weeks... I mean did you notice the ash?'  
Derek pursed his lips in a from. 'I may have noticed something...... but if Stiles was so miserable then why did he look so happy when I saw him?'  
Scott frowned 'When was that'

Derek realised too late that he'd caught himself in a net, if he told Scott then he'd look like some crazy wierdo stalker. Too late for that now.   
'I may have saw him at the mall with Lydia the other day and ummm.... outwithisacc...'

Scott and Isaac struggled to hold back their laughter. 'What was that Derek I didn't catch that last part'

Derek levelled his best don't fuck with me glare at the boys, his teeth clenched tightly together. 'I. Saw. Stiles. Out . With. You...!'

Scott and Isaac let loose a bellow off laughter, Isaac nearly had tears running down his cheeks. Derek slammed his fist down on the table and turned to leave, He really didn't need that shit.  
'Derek... Derek wait...' Scott called as he tried to compose himself.

'Go to hell MaCall' If Stiles wants to feel wanted then Derek's going to do just that, not matter how much he'll embarrass himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fan fic, so many of you on here have inspired me, so I'd love to know what you think, I'm open to suggestions and am happy to consider any add ins. Lots of love to you all!!
> 
> Plus I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. : ) happy reading.


End file.
